How it Came to Be
by hahahahannah
Summary: You might wonder how Ray Beech and Stella Yamada came to be friends, or even how Ray asked Stella out. Well, they barely know themselves. Their friends might not like it, but who cares. The only thing that matters is that Ray and Stella like eachother. It is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia's POV

I believe the world came to a complete halt last week. My world feel apart completely; one unfortunate event after the other. Our freshman year was over, and you think the torture would end, but the biggest let down of all came from my so-called "friends."

Ray Beech asked Stella Yamada to the spring formal.

You might wonder how I know this; well the problem is I don't. I hope my mind has wondered into a completely inaccurate accusation, but knowing Stella, as I do, one can never be sure. The thought is totally disheartening and sickening, but yet it all makes sense. I feel that I am right and should speak up and tell Mo. I guess we will see how this all play out at lunch.

*Last week* Stella's POV

What horrid person would stick adolescents into a building full of bothersome adult to "learn"? Well, at least I'm not completely bored. Ray sits behind me, and Wen sit next to me, and they love to "chit-chat."

"Hey, Stella, Can I borrow a pencil?" I look back at a needy look on Ray's face. I laugh to myself before answering, "I thought rich kids always come prepared?"

"That is why I asked you for a pencil."

"Just shut up and take the stupid pencil," I say passing him the sharpie pencil forcefully.

"Yamada, Beech, how many times have I told you two to BE QUIET. This is History not SOCIAL studies, ha-ha, oh Bob your HIGHlerious. That going in the book," Mr. Till says taking out a notebook marked "Comedy Gold".

"We are sorry Mr. Till, it won't happen again," Ray assures. I just sink down in my chair, waiting for the bell to declare lunch. By the time the bell did ring, I was asleep. Stella….Stella…Stella…..

"Stella!" I look up to see Wen tapping my shoulder. When we left the classroom I went to my locker to put away my books.

"Hey Stell." I look up at Camryn; she is sort of my best friend. She is also Ray's cousin.

"Oh hey, have you seen Olivia, I have her Calculus text book?" Now I know what you're thinking, "isn't Stella the type of girl who gets 'C' and detentions?" Well, I get all C's and an A in math, that is why I am in Calculus in eleventh grade. So is Mo, Olivia, Scott, Taylor, and Ray; we are the only elevate graders in the class.

"No, but I have been talking to Ray. Last night Scott, Megan, Dean, and I were at Ray's house, and he said he has been thinking about asking you out!"

"First of all, who is Megan, and you guys were at Ray's house and I wasn't invited! You think you know a guy and then you find out they have secret parties without inviting you," I smirk.

"Stella! We were just practicing soccer; you're not in our cliché. Megan, Scott, Dean, Ray, and I have known each other forever; you're missing the big picture! Ray is going to ask you out! What are you going to do about it?" She looks at me waiting for a huge explosion, but all I say is:

"I am not missing the big picture! Ever since last year Ray and I have been friends, and this so-called Megan girl gets invited to Ray's house instead of me! I thought we were friends," I yell as I slam my locker shut, then I realize how loud I was…."oops."

"Stella! RAY IS GOING TO ASK YOU OUT! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING!?"

"Of course I understand. He asked me out this morning. I'm meeting him in the middle of lunch in the library."

Mo's POV

Olivia and I walk into the cafeteria and we are greeted by a giant blob of crazy people in the middle of the lunch room. I look around the room to try to find Scott. "What's going on?" I look to Olivia; I don't know why I expected her to know.

"Scott and Dean are about to fight! We have to go find Ray!" I look over as Wen is running by us.

"But, Scott would never hurt anyone. Like when there is a fly he just lets it fly out the window," I say to Wen's back.

"We know! That is why Dean is about to pummel him," Charlie tries to shout over the crowd of instigators. Olivia, Wen, Charlie, and I run to the library, because Ray always eats lunch in there on Mondays.

"Ray! You have to come to the cafeteria NOW! Dean is about to smash Scotts head in," I shout as we enter the library.

"Why what happened?!" he looks up from a book labeled "Greek Mythology" He was on the floor in the corner with glasses on. I guess he could read my facial expressions, because he says," I forgot my contacts."

"Well, Dean was yelling at Scott over something about soccer…I don't know. All I know is Scott will be in the emergency room if we don't act fast," Wen says in a huge rush.

"Yeah, Dean never could control his anger, I suggested yoga, but he is stubborn, too," Ray continues.

"Who are you, the Avatar," Charlie giggles.

"Come on guys my boyfriend is about to die!"

"Mo relax, your ora is messing with me only thirty minutes of peace at school. Come on, let's go save Pickett," Ray replies getting up. Who does he think he is?

When we get to the cafeteria Scott is actually….alive. He is arguing with Dean, but all his limbs are attached. It's a miracle!

"I guess this is when I save the day," Ray mumbles walking up to the two "comrades". "HEY! Dean, Scott. What the heck are you two wartheads arguing about now!? You're interrupting my peace period!"

"Scott said that I have an ugly girlfriend!"

"Only because he said Mo was an illegal immigrant!"

"First of all, you are such an idiot Dean; there are no illegal immigrants from India! India is all the way across the ocean! They can't just hop the border like people in Mexico! Asian people come to America and become citizens!"**(A/N: No offense to Asian or Mexican people at all) **

"Yeah," Scott says in agreement.

"Scott, you can't say anything because Taylor is probably the prettiest cheerleader out there," Ray replies."Your both being a bunch of idiots, you guys have been friends forever, don't forget that your actually friends...I'm gonna go now, try not to punch the life out each other."

With that Ray walks away, I am guessing he's going back to the library. Then I realize Camryn and Stella are missing.

Ray's POV

When I walk into the library Stella and Camryn are both sitting at the table next to where I was sitting.

"Hey," Camryn says nodding to me. I guess they were talking about something they didn't want me to hear. I just smile and then straight face them. I walk over to the corner and continue reading. It didn't take them a few seconds to interrupt me.

"Soooo, Ray….You had something to say to Stella?" I just look up at her like she is the craziest person on the planet.

"Yes, I did have something to say to STELLA. I did not plan for you to be here."

Stella and Camryn exchange a look, and away goes Camryn. After Camryn leaves, Stella comes and sits down next to me. I smiled at her, and she returned the gesture.


	2. Chapter 2

Camryn's POV

After lunch I have gym with Stella, Ray, Mo, Wen, and Scott. We were supposed to play volleyball today, which is great. Stella, Mo and I were all on a team. Unfortunately, we have Olivia and some other girls that are not on the volleyball team. Last year I convinced mo and Stella to try out for the volleyball team. Olivia is such an oaf, and she is shy, so she was not the person for the volleyball team.

Any way, coach split us up according to gender. The boys got to play a game of basketball, which was totally unfair. I feel it is my duty to take over as team captain. I put Stella as our middle blocker, Mo as libero, myself as the setter, and all the other girls as the outside hitter and the opposite hitters (which might not have been a good idea). Close to the end of the game the boys came over to watch, they were done with their game. We are down by one and the other team has 25, because it is win by two, we have to keep playing, sadly. It's our serve, so I send the ball. The other team returns the ball, and then I have no idea what happens. I see Stella on the ground, and Mo and Olivia are tumbling on the floor. There is blood on the court. I see the ball coming to me so I send the ball to Jamie. Jamie returns the ball to the other team. The other team misses, and I call a time out.

"Come on guys, we can win this. We get extra credit if we win! Pull it together!" Right as the words leaves my mouth, I observe that Mo is rubbing her ankles and Stella's nose is bleeding."Wow, what happened?"

"I slipped on my knee pad," Olivia answers, motioning to her leg.

"Yeah, and then she slammed into me, which caused me to nose dive right to the floor!" Stella says in a nasally voice.

"That's right and then she tumbled into me!" Mo exclaims in an irritated tone.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like gym! I don't play volleyball like everyone else! I'm a klutz, you now this!"

"Well, now Stella is out and Mo can barely play! We are going to be crushed!"

"Hey! We still have hope! Jamie is a good player, and we still have you Camryn! I need this extra credit; I have a 'C' in this class!" Olivia looks around for optimistic faces. She is meet with Camryn's bouncy face.

"Okay, fine. Mo, do you think you can play?"

"Yeah," Mo says simply.

Stella's POV

The girls go back out to the court, because of Olivia's pep-talk. I have to sit on the bench because Camryn claims I can't play with a bloody nose. So, instead I get to sit on the bench, while my nose is gushing red dense stuff. Ray appears next to me on the bench all of a sudden.

"Well, talk about aggressive," he says with a smirk.

"Well guy sports are not the only ones who can play a noncontact sport aggressively," I grin back at him.

"I have never seen a person so dedicated to keeping a ball in the air," he says.

"I'm more dedicated to getting two 'As' on my report card," I reply.

We watch the girls tows around the volleyball for a while. The sweat keeps growing on the players faces. Our team takes a spike, and the other team misses. We are now up by one, and we still need another point to win. Camryn severs the ball. It must be a miracle, because the other team doesn't return the ball. The whole crowd of people, who were rotting for us, starts to rejoice.

Ray's POV

After gym I had two more classes. It is last hour now, and I just want to go home. Sadly, we still have twenty minutes left of AP English. I look over at Scott, who is half way asleep trying to finish his test. Mo, who was sitting right in front of me, was writing something because she was the first person to finish her test. Jamie, who was on the opposite side of Scott, was….. staring at me! I try to fake a smile at her, without being creepy.

"Hey hot stuff," she flirts as she raises her eyebrow.

"Hi Jamie, I have a girlfriend," I say in a creped out tone.

"Really! who?! I'm totally putting this on my blog," she squeals pulling out her school administered iPad.

The bell rings right when I was going to say "No thanks". Thank goodness.

"Sorry, gotta go. I can't be late for soccer practice," I spit out in a rush. I actually do not have soccer today, but I do have football practice. Soccer just kind of slipped out.

I quickly go to my locker and gather my things, and then go to Stella's locker. She was talking to Scott and Charlie. When I walk up to her she was in the middle of a sentence. All I heard was, "He is going to be so surprised! Do you think you can distract him Scott?"

"Distract who?" I question standing behind her now.

They exchange a glare, and then they say, "My dad, it's his birthday," "Mo, it's our anniversary," and "me, I can't stay focused very well," all at the same time.

"Whatever." I'm not letting this go, but I am giving them a break.

I walk Stella to her dad's car, and then Scott and I hit the locker rooms to get dressed. After a pain stacking two hours of misery, I finally get to go home.

Crap. I have Calculus and AP world history homework. I have an Anatomy project piled on top of that. When I pull into the driveway I realize that it is six thirty. It is around the time my older sister, Hannah gets home. She has a passion to annoy me.

When I walk into the house, I instantly notice my younger sister, Claira, on a stool at the island in the kitchen. I walk past her to the refrigerator. My mom is cooking dinner. I look over her shoulder to see corn, mashed potatoes, pork chops, and rolls of bread. I go into the fridge to get an apple anyway.

"This is why I never wanted a son! They just eat and eat and play sports and shaves and eats and play sports," my mom teases with a smirk on her face.

"Hey! I just came from football practice, I'm hungry!" I counter.

"Set the table," she says as Hannah walks in the front door.

"You heard her Hannah, set the table," I say attempting to walk out the room.

"Both of you," my mom clarifies.


End file.
